cryptofrontierinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gundam (Mobile Suit)
Model number: RX-78-2 Code name: Gundam Unit type: prototype close combat mobile suit Manufacturer: Earth Federation Forces "Project V" Operator: Earth Federation Forces Rollout: July UC 0079 First deployment: 18 September UC 0079 Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso with Core Block System using FF-X7 Core Fighter Dimensions: overall height 18.5 meters; head height 18.0 meters Weight: empty 43.4 metric tons; max gross 60.0 metric tons Armor materials: lunar titanium alloy Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 1380 kW Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 2 x 24000 kg, 4 x 1870 kg Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 0.93 G; 180-degree turn time 1.5 seconds (1.1 seconds after magnetic coating upgrade); maximum ground running speed 165 km/h Equipment and design features: sensors, range 5700 meters; "learning computer" system; re-entry coolant system; magnetic coated joints (subsequent field upgrade) Fixed armaments: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x beam saber, power rated at 0.38 MW, stored in recharge racks in backpack, hand-carried in use Optional hand armaments: BOWA·XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle, powered by rechargeable energy cap; BLASH·XHB-L-03/N-STD 380mm hyper bazooka, clip-fed, 5 rounds per clip plus 1 round in chamber; beam javelin; hyper hammer; Gundam hammer; RX·M-Sh-008/S-01025 shield, can be optionally stored on backpack Histoy The third mobile suit developed under the Earth Federation Forces' top-secret "Project V," the RX-78 Gundam series sees final assembly and rollout at the Side 7 research colony under the supervision of engineer Tem Ray. The Gundam is designed as a fast, close-combat mobile suit and is the first to feature several new technologies, including the energy cap-based beam rifle (making the Gundam the first mobile suit to pack the firepower of a battleship) and beam sa'Pilot(s):' Amuro Ray, Sayla Mass, Ryu Jose Appearances: Mobile Suit Gundam; Mobile Suit Gundam: Outer Gundam; Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079; Gundam: The Battle Master/Gundam Battle Assault; Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu; Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo; Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles; Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation VS Zeon DX; Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space; Gundam Battle Assault 2; Mobile Suit Gundam Ex Revue; Gundam 0079: The War for Earth; Gundam Evolve; Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart; Mobile Suit Gundam: Pilot's Locus; Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield; Mobile Suit Gundam: Target in Sight; Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon ~Dual Stars of Carnage~; Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam Vs. Gundam; Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record UC 0081; Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam Vs. Gundam Next; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam; Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C.; Gundam Crisis; Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: Zeonic Front; Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait of a Young Comet; Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.; Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Cosmic Drive/Universe Accel Original mechanical designer: Kunio Okawaraber. Three prototypes are constructed, although only one unit, the Gundam, survives a Zeon attack on Side 7 when Project V is discovered by Zeon ace pilot Char Aznable. The Gundam, having been commandeered by Ray's young son Amuro, fends off the attack and is transferred to the assault carrier White Base. Amuro Ray continues to serve as the Gundam's pilot for the remainder of the One Year War, being White Base's mobile front line of defense. Although designed with "high performance" in mind, the Gundam is simply outmatched by its own pilot: Amuro's emerging Newtype abilities increasingly allow him to push the Gundam beyond its design limits. This has the often-annoying result of the Gundam's motors and joints getting burned out or overloaded simply because it can't keep up with Amuro's reflexes. A later field upgrade (first utilized on the G-3") involves coating the joints with an electromagnetic solution, thus reducing the motors' and joints' friction, and increasing the Gundam's performance to a point where it can keep up with Amuro's reaction time. Another factor that contributes to the Gundam's success is its "learning computer" system, which allows the mobile suit to "learn" from - and adapt to - the pilot's input. The data from the learning computer system is later incorporated into the Federation's first mass-production model mobile suit, the GM. The Gundam's service record - and that of Amuro Ray - continually draw the attention of the Zeon forces - and particularly Char - until the end of the war, thus providing the distraction the Federation Forces need to complete construction of its GM units. The Gundam is finally destroyed at the Battle of A Baoa Qu in a fight against Char, piloting the Zeong mobile suit, although Amuro survives. The Gundam itself becomes the most famous mobile suit of the One Year War - even more famous than its young pilot, whose own abilities are the keys to the Gundam's performance, perhaps more so than the abilities of the Gundam itself. Other Pilot(s): Amuro Ray, Sayla Mass, Ryu Jose Appearances: Mobile Suit Gundam; Outer Gundam; Cross Dimension 0079; Gundam: The Battle Master/Gundam Battle Assault; A Baoa Qu; Journey to Jaburo; Lost War Chronicles; Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation VS Zeon DX; Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space; Gundam Battle Assault 2; Mobile Suit Gundam Ex Revue; Gundam 0079: The War for Earth; Gundam Evolve; Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart; Mobile Suit Gundam: Pilot's Locus; Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield; Mobile Suit Gundam: Target in Sight; Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon ~Dual Stars of Carnage~; Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam Vs. Gundam; Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record UC 0081; Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam Vs. Gundam Next; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam; Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C.; Gundam Crisis; Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: Zeonic Front; Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait of a Young Comet; Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.; Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Cosmic Drive/Universe Accel Original mechanical designer: Kunio Okawara